1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of hand-held computer controllers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand-held gyroscopic pointer adapted for use as a cursor-control device for a computer.
2. Art Background
A. Computer controllers:
Historically, computer instructions have taken the form of commands entered as words on a keyboard. More recently, pointing devices and icon-based interface techniques have been developed which permit a computer user to select tasks and to enter commands by moving a cursor on a computer display screen in response to movement of a pointing device. Pointing devices used for this task have included joysticks, trackballs and mouse controllers. One early use of a mouse as a pointing device for an icon-based computer interlace was at Xerox PARC. More recently, the mouse has become well known as a computer input device with its use on the Apple Macintosh line of computers and on the workstation computers distributed by Sun Microsystem.
However, a mouse, requires a relatively large and flat 2-dimensional surface on which to move. Typically, this surface must be unobstructed and dedicated to mouse movement and measure over 9″×9″ . As  as a result. Other controllers, such as the trackball and joystick, are often used when flat surfaces are unavailable. as in the case of portable computers. However, trackballs and joysticks are constrained to use on a surface for practical applications.
Further, trackballs, joysticks, keys and mice are not mobile in free space nor do they provide three-dimensional output. One controller which is mobil  mobile in space is taught by Ronald E. Milner in this U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,152. “Sonic Positioning Device,” issued Jan. 25, 1990. This device senses the position of a controller device in three dimensions by sensing the position of an ultrasonic transmitter relative to an array of receivers. However this device is not a true pointing device as it senses position rather than a vector from the device. Since the controller must be repositioned in space, rather than simply reoriented, relatively large hand movements are required to define cursor movements. Another controller mobil  mobile in free space, the Mattel Power Glove video game controller, incorporates two ultrasonic transmitters in a single controller and thus can determine a position as web as  and define a “pointing” vector through the two transmitters. However, both of these ultrasonic controllers are based on ranging techniques and thus have range and resolution limitations. Specifically, both must be used in conjunction with an array of receivers to determine the exact position of the controllers. This results in reduced accuracy as the controller is moved to a position more distant from the receivers. Further, these controllers are only use able  usable in an active volume of space defined by those receivers. Further still, both are limited to use in relatively noise-free environments.
B. Gyroscopes:
Attitude indicators in aircraft, known as artificial horizons, use two-degree-of-freedom gyroscopes for inertia space reference and the measurement of pitch and roll relative to the gravitational vector. The gravity vector is approximated by a pendulous device (suspended weight) which indicates the apparent vertical, that is, the combined effect of gravity and acceleration. Such a device, as described in Gyroscopic Theory Design, and Instrumentation, 1980, Wrigley, Hollister and Denhard, The M.I.T. Press, Cambridge, Mass., does not correctly indicate the true direction of gravity at any instant because of vehicle accelerations. However, the average direction of the apparent vertical over a period of several minutes approximates the direction of gravity well enough to provide an attitude reference. Gyroscopes thus provide a known technique for measuring roll and pitch relative to a gravity vector. However, gyroscopes are typically heavy and expensive and have not been successfully adapted to practical use as a handheld pointing devices for cursor control in computers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hand-held computer control device which has a long range and high resolution. Further, the controller should not be constrained to use on a flat surface or within a confined space. Further, it is desirable to have a controller which responds to a vector defined by the controller, i.e. responds to “pointing” of the controller, as opposed to merely detecting the position of the controller. It is desirable to have a controller which is self-contained and not subject to interference form  from outside sources of noise or subject to reduced accuracy as it is moved distant from an array of receivers.
Further, it is desirable to provide a controller that produces three-dimensional output.